Gone
by UltimateBeast
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever so yayay. So its about how Eragon dies. Pretty sad too.


Gone

Arya sat down at her desk which was near the window. It was pouring outside but she didn't care. The rain reflected her mood. It has been two weeks since Eragon died. But no one cares because Galbatorix is dead.

There were so many celebrations Arya had to go to. She had to put on fake smile and act like she was fine but when really there was chaos inside of her and it was tearing her up inside.

So many people were in the streets dancing and singing and laughing. No one seemed to care that Eragon was gone. Not even Nasuada and Murtagh cared. Every time Arya sees them they have smiles and are laughing and doing every joyous act imaginable.

Each time she saw someone laughing and having fun it reminded her that Eragon wasn't there with her. And each time she was alone in her room her impassive mask would start to break and tears would leak out of her eyes.

And each time she went to sleep she would dream of that_ fateful _day over and over again.

**_**Flashback**_**

It was dawn. The council of the Varden plus Arya and Eragon had been contacted that Galbatorix was on his way here and he was bringing Murtagh with him. As everyone sat there , with their eyes on Eragon , including Arya. Eragon's eyes were on the table, obviously thinking of something. Presumably how he is going to defeat Galbatorix and Murtagh both. After about ten minutes, Nasuada stood up.

" What are you all doing, Galbatorix is on his way here now and you all have to do leave and accomplish your tasks"

Everyone was mumbling apologies as they left the tent. As Eragon stood up to leave, Nasuada put a arm on Eragon's shoulder saying

"Eragon can you stay back please"

" Of course my liege"

When Arya left, she lingered outside to hear what Eragon and Nasuada where talking about.

But then she heard the spell that ward off any listeners.

_Damn it _Arya said in her mind.

But then a familiar presence was knocking on Arya's brick mind walls. She immediately recognized the presence as the blue dragon. Saphira, Eragon's dragon

_Yes mighty Bjartskular_

_Hello Green-Eyes Arya, I was wondering why you are lingering outside of the command tent when the meeting ended about five minutes ago._

Arya's face immediately was flushed thinking of a answer to tell Saphira

_Does it have something to do with Eragon_ Saphira said.

_No, Not at all_ Arya said quickly. Suspiciously quickly.

_Oh look there he comes. _Saphira said in a loving way.

Unfortunately, Saphira was right. Eragon strode out of the command tent looking very serious and having a weighty expression on his face. As Arya walked towards Eragon, she noticed that Saphira left her mind and also that Eragon was leaving and going towards his tent. That was very different. Eragon never left Arya without a little small talk. So Arya went up to Eragon but he did not even take heed of her. They both approached Eragon's tent Arya started to speak but was cut off when Eragon said:

"Arya Svit-Kona, I have very much important things to do. I'm afraid we will have to talk later." He said curtly. Leaving Arya flabbergasted.

* * *

Galbatorix could be seen far on the horizon. He would arrive in about one hour time, perhaps even shorter because of how big Shruikan was. Everyone was prepared for the inevitable battle to come. Eragon and Saphira could be seen in front of the Varden Army, his expression grim. Arya and Eragon's elven guard were on his right side. The plan was that Arya and the elves would attack Murtagh while Eragon and Saphira would take on Galbatorix by themselves. But Arya couldn't help but be concerned that Eragon would not survive this battle.

Galbatorix could now be seen on his obsidian black dragon, Shruikan, and below him was a army of about a hundred-thousand strong.

Now a booming horrendous ghastly voice could be heard, obviously Galbatorix.

"Surrender now Varden or be prepared to meet your doom"

The Varden and Saphira answered with a massive roar. With that Saphira took off, with Eragon on her back to save Alagaesia once and for all.

* * *

The battle had lasted for about four hours and the Varden were winning. It was Eragon who was not. Saphira and Shruikan were battling in the air while Eragon and Galbatorix were battling on a hill. So Eragon used a spell. It was not any normal spell no, it was rather a spell created by the Grey Folk. The spell to give you victory over any enemy. But the only problem is that it required a sacrifice, a deadly one. The sacrifice required the death of whomever was using the spell. In this case the spell required the death of Eragon.

* * *

Then Arya would wake up, drenched in sweat in anticipation of what was going to happen.

Then she would take long walks around the city to clear her head.

And when she finally went to sleep she had another dream. But this dream was a continuation of the last dream, expect that this one included the death of Eragon.

* * *

Arya was running towards Eragon as fast as her elven feet would carry her, but in reality she knew it wasn't enough.

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as Eragon finished the spell.

First she saw Eragon stab Galbatorix in the heart and then fall on his back, killing him and saving Alagaesia forever, then she saw Shruikan dive down with a great thump throwing dust everywhere.

As the dust settled, she saw with great dread that Eragon was on the ground, his face full of peace as if he knew this would happen.

Arya cradled Eragon's head on her lap, tears flowing down her face as fast as raging rivers.

Then she felt Eragon's hand on her head trying to pull her down and she let him. Then Eragon crashed his lips on hers.

Electricity flowed quickly through her body, and immense pleasure.

But as Eragon pulled away all of these amazing feelings disappeared.

"Now I may die in peace." And with that Eragon closed his eyes, never to be opened again.

Arya howled his name, begging him to come back, telling him she loved him as much as life. But she knew in the end he was not coming back.

And with Eragon Shadeslayer, Bane of the Ra'zac, son of Brom and Selena, Rider of Saphira, and lover of Arya Drottningu

had died.

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on the reviews, also this fanfic is influenced by Through Her Eyes by maddy midnight and What Hurts The Most by Vampire-Kitty723.**_


End file.
